Teasing the Boss
by confused-bliss
Summary: Days after their historic reunion, Brian and Justin still haven't come back down to earth. Working together is extremely difficult, most especially when a certain blond intern teases the boss with regularity. **Mostly PWP**


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! These characters are the sole property of their owners. No infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only!**

**A/N: Grumbles to self that I should be working on other projects – but this thought was in my head at work and I just had to get it out. Hope you like it! =)**

**Teasing the Boss**

Hearing the door to the copy room slamming with a resounding roar, Justin smiled as he thought the breaking point had come much sooner than he had anticipated. There was no doubt who had entered the room. The click of the lock was one significant clue... however, he didn't need that to know it was Brian. No other man smelled like him, even from the feet that separated them – nor sounded like him when he had that breathless strain in his breathing. A breathy quality that told Justin his partner would be jumping quickly.

He almost giggled when he could hear Brian cursing as he intuitively knew him to be unknotting his tie, to be followed by losing his form fitting Armani jacket, along with his pressed shirt and cuff links. Purposely and not too wisely, Justin continued to face forward as he deliberately dropped one of the copies he had just made onto the floor, moving to bend over in front of him, wiggling his ass in front of Brian's incredulous and ravenous eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at, Taylor?" Brian hissed, as his hands snaked around Justin to haul him back against his now naked chest.

"Playing at?" Justin smirked. "I'm sure I don't know what you are implying, _Mr. Kinney_," Justin returned in that voice that never failed to go straight to his cock.

Brian growled as his lips fastened on the side of Justin's neck... licking, biting in succession, intent on one thing – devouring this delicious little blond twat that he knew he would _never _get enough of. A fact that he had painfully realized the moment he had left him with the fucking fiddler. An incident that had made him understand he would never be happy until he had Justin secured by his side – once again. Granted, he would still trick – but at the end of the day, and the start of the next there was only one face he wanted to see... and that was Justin.

Hands slithering downwards, Brian fiercely opened the snap of Justin's pants, pushing them down in one frantic motion. His tight silver briefs following in quick order. His hand reached to grasp Justin's already engorged erection, as he snarled into his ear, "I'm going to bend you over the machine and give you the fucking you've been begging for all day, Taylor."

Still playing the game, Justin gasped, "Begging? I've hardly been around you all day. You've been with clients."

"That I have... and you've used every opportunity availed to you to present that ass before my eyes... making me want to eat it... fuck it, totally own it," Brian rasped out, removing his hand long enough to reach down into his discarded pants to retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom; both of them knowing foreplay would not be an occurrence this time.

Justin arched his neck into Brian's mouth as he heard his lover slipping on the condom, their breathing equally erratic in the fierce need they held for each other. Justin moaned as he felt the slicked up fingers sliding inside his ass, quickly preparing him for what he knew to be a rapidly approaching penetration. In a throaty whisper, Justin said, "It's good to see I can still gain your attention."

"Little fucker," Brian growled, as he slid effortlessly into Justin's tightness. He bit into Justin's neck, soothing it in languid licks, his cock quickly finding itself fully seated into it's most favorite of places. Fucking him in wild abandon, Brian groaned aloud, voicing words he usually kept to himself. "Fuck, you feel so good, Justin. So tight... such a perfect fit."

"Nothing feels like you, Brian," Justin whimpered, as Brian's cock hit at his sweet spot.

Brian reached down to latch his hand around Justin's leaking cock, his breath harsh and heavy into Justin's ear. "You never will, Justin."

When they both had finished a few moments later, Brian's eyes burned as he watched Justin dressing, voicing a decision he had wanted to put into play a long time ago, but not doing so knowing it displaced too many of his own self made rules. "New rule, Taylor."

"And, that would be?" Justin smiled, turning to face the still fierce gaze of his beautiful partner.

"You can fuck anyone you want... but, under no circumstances does _anyone _fuck you, other than me-" Brian clipped out, watching as the awareness settled into Justin's eyes.

Justin smiled, knowing how much this said about their relationship. He was about to respond, when Brian placed a silencing finger across his lips.

"Non-negotiable. Your ass is _mine_."

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, moving in to kiss him with abandon, uncaring of the love he poured into the kiss; seeing once again that Brian Kinney did give a shit. Thinking if it had taken their time apart to get to this point – it had been well worth the sacrifice. Pulling his lips free, Justin gazed at Brian with his heart and hopes for the future blazing in his eyes. "It always has been yours, Brian."

"Good boy," Brian said, his lips curling under, eyes flickering down to visually absorb this beautiful boy that had changed his life. "Since that's settled, let's go home. Your ass requires much more of _my _attention."

"Sounds like the closest thing to perfect to me," Justin said, knowing he'd never been happier than he was in this moment... and vowing to hold onto this feeling forever.

End


End file.
